


Fuga dagl'inferi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lo spirito di Vegeta scappa dagl'inferi per tornare a casa.





	1. Cap.1 Fuga dagl'inferi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sulle note di Corro di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Fuga dagl’inferi  
  
Il fiato si condensava davanti al viso del corpo spirituale del principe dei saiyan, la superfice delle rocce intorno a lui era ricoperta di ghiaccio.  
-Gl’inferi sono l’unico luogo in cui posso sentire freddo, perché è quello della mia anima- pensò. Si girò, osservò degli spiriti precipitare, colpire la superfice gelata trasformandosi in ombre dalla forma umana e aliena. Vegeta avanzò, il suo corpo ignudo si ridusse e il suo viso divenne tondeggiante. Il bambino di cinque anni socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio duro.  
-Pensavo che ci sarei rimasto dopo che come un’idiota mi ero umiliato morendo tra le lacrime e invece avevo rivisto la luce del sole- rifletté. Strinse il pugno, conficcò le unghie nella pelle tagliandola e il sangue gocciolò. Vide un orco dalla pelle blu colpire gli spettri facendoli entrare dentro le celle. Si nascose dietro una roccia alta due volte lui, aderì alla superficie liscia e gelida, chiuse gli occhi avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco fasullo rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
“Ce ne sono altri?” domandò il colosso.  
“Io non ne vedo, viene fuori così controlliamo la lista dei nuovi arrivi!” rispose una voce altrettante cavernosa. Il principe dei saiyan ascoltò i passi del gigante allontanarsi, si mise a correre in punta di piedi nella direzione contraria. Saltò, atterrando su uno spuntone di ghiaccio, si graffiò la pelle nuda e risalì lungo gli spuntoni successivi. Sentiva la superficie gelida bruciargli la pelle, le ferite sanguinavano sporcandolo di sangue e pulsavano annebbiandogli la vista. Uscì dal limbo, le labbra erano violacee e le dita bluastre, gli occhi erano liquidi.  
“Devo trovare Bulma, Trunks e lo spettro di Kakaroth prima che venga fatto sparire da Majinbu” biascicò. Continuò a correre, i capelli a fiamma gli ondeggiavano dietro il capo e dimenava la coda a scatti. Il vento gli sferzò il viso, le guance erano coperte di sangue e la vista era oscurata. La grandine iniziò a cadere tutt’intorno, il principe dei saiyan accelerò e si sistemò nell’occhio del ciclone che comparve intorno a lui. Continuò a correre in avanti, assecondando il movimento della tempesta. Si riparò dai pezzi di grandine grandi un pugno creando una barriera con l’aura rossastra.  
“Ti raggiungerò Bulma, anche solo per scusarmi di quella follia dell’essere posseduto da Majinbu” biascicò.


	2. Cap.2 La donna e lo spettro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sulle note e in riferimento al testo In Between dei Linkin Park.

Cap.2 La donna e lo spettro  
  


Bulma inspirò il fumo della sigaretta, sentì la gola bruciare e un sapore amarognolo in bocca. La mano candida le tremava, alzava e abbassava ritmicamente il piede. Le guance umide le prudevano e gli occhi arrossati le pizzicavano. Si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra ed espirò, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò l’altra mano sul materasso del letto. Alzò il capo facendo cigolare il materasso e guardò il soffitto bianco del templio del supremo. Soffiò il fumo della sigaretta, chiuse gli occhi e i corti capelli blu le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Posso entrare? I ragazzi si stanno ancora allenando e ti farebbe parlare un po’” disse Yamcha dall’altra parte della porta. Bulma si riportò la sigaretta alle labbra, abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi. Le iridi azzurre erano liquide e avvertì delle fitte al cuore.

“Vattene” disse dura con voce rauca. Il predone del deserto sospirò e l’inventrice sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi.

“Vegeta, brutto pezzo di m**da, sei uno str**zo esattamente come Goku. Come ti è saltato in mente di sacrificarti abbandonando la tua famiglia? Se volevo un eroe imbecille non avrei sposato proprio te” ringhiò.

“Smettila di offendermi. Se tu morissi non ti piacerebbe se ti dessi della gallina o dell’oca proprio sulla tua tomba. Attaccami verbalmente quando torno vivo”. La voce di Vegeta risuonò nella stanza. La donna si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo il fantasma del marito uscire dallo specchio. Il corpo del principe dei saiyan era ignudo e infantile, le iridi color ossidiana brillavano di riflessi vermigli.

“Tu, come osi, farti rivedere così!” gridò Bulma. Si sfilò lo stivale e lo lanciò contro di lui.

“Aspetta donna, santo cielo, lascia che inizi scusandomi almeno!” gridò lo spettro. Schivò lo stivale della donna, dimenando la coda.

“Io non sono Chichi, io te la faccio ingoiare quell’aureola che hai sulla testa!” strillò Bulma. Si voltò e afferrò la lampada sul comodino, si girò e lanciò anche questa verso il marito.

“Allora che dovrei fare. Scusarmi di quello che sto per dire? Sarebbe assurdo femmina, sarebbe scurarsi di chiedere scusa!” gridò il saiyan. Balzò evitando la lampada che si frantumò sotto i suoi stivaletti bianchi e il bambino rimase in volo. La donna strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle chiara, il respiro le divenne irregolare.

“Non cercare di confondermi” sibilò. Gettò la sigaretta a terra e la pestò sotto l’altro stivale.

“Ho cercato di essere qualcun altro proprio per colpa tua e del moccioso, ma non è per niente facile. Ti aspettavi troppo, già è tanto che non sono rimasto nello spazio” ringhiò Vegeta. Dimenò più velocemente la coda, Bulma ringhiò e tirò un calcio al comodino facendolo ribaltare.

“Idiota io a prendermi in casa un assassino poco di buono. In fondo lo sapevo che la tua aria da cucciolo spaurito sotto quell’albero era tutta una dannatissima finta” biascicò la donna. La gola le bruciava e le tempie le pulsarono.

“Maledizione! Scusa se sono rimasto invischiato in mezzo tra il mio orgoglio e le mie promesse. Mi sono illuso e ho creduto nelle mie stesse bugie, ma io resto una macchina per uccidere. Non sono un uomo, non lo sarò mai” sibilò Vegeta. Avanzò galleggiando, si abbassò e atterrò.

“Presto i guardiani degl’inferi si accorgeranno della mia fuga e torneranno a riprendermi. Quindi fammi finire” disse indurendo il tono. Bulma si alzò dal letto, si voltò facendo due passi e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

“Io ti amo brutto scimmione, non osare abbandonarmi” sussurrò Bulma con voce rauca. Lo abbracciò, le braccia attraversarono il suo corpo inconsistente e singhiozzò. Vegeta mugolò sentendo il corpo formicolare e scosse il capo.

“Non sono bravo con le parole. Non so fare un discorso sensato in questi casi, ma sono scappato dagl’inferi solo per dirtelo e spero che almeno quest’atto parli per me. Io voglio stare con te e con il moccioso. Non so se smetterò di essere intrappolato nel mezzo tra due vite, ma so che voglio ogni volta tornare a quella con voi!” urlò. Strinse i pugni e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, i capelli neri a fiamma oscillarono dietro il suo capo. Bulma deglutì e gli sfiorò con l’indice la frangetta dalle ciocche nere grandi tre dita. Lo attraversò facendo soffiare dal dolore e mise entrambe le mani sul pavimento freddo, sospirando.

“Ti perdono, ma l’unica cosa peggio di un uomo dannato e nessun uomo al mio fianco. Giurami che tornerai e non te ne andrai. Non me ne frega se non sei l’eroe, ma il cattivo, basta che non mi lasci mai più” lo implorò la terrestre.

“Ti giuro che resterò per sempre al tuo fianco, costi quel che costi, parola del principe dei saiyan” sussurrò Vegeta.


	3. Cap.3 Separarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Adagio di Lara Fabian.

Cap.3 Separarsi

_ Le notti senza pelle, i sogni senza stelle[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2522422&i=1#_ftn1). _

“Ed io intanto cosa farò?” domandò Bulma. Cercò nuovamente di accarezzargli la guancia, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Chiudi gli occhi, stupida donna. Non è così difficile trovarmi dentro di te” rispose Vegeta. Strinse il pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle della mano. Bulma singhiozzò, appoggiò le mani per terra e arcuò la schiena. Abbassò il capo e singhiozzò, gemette di dolore e i capelli azzurri a caschetto le coprirono il viso. Vegeta indietreggiò, la sentì urlare e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

“Bulma …” sussurrò.

“Dannazione, non posso vivere senza te, maledetto sole nero! Perché non posso abbracciarti neanche con la mente?! Perché non ci riesco?!” ululò. La gola le si graffiò, ansimò, sentì la gola dolerle. Lo specchio dietro di loro tremò, una mano nerboruta uscì e afferrò per il braccio il bambino. Vegeta si voltò e morse la pelle bluastra, conficcandovi i denti in profondità.

“Vieni, maledetto!” gridò una voce cavernosa dall’altra parte del vetro.

“Lasciatelo!” gridò Bulma. Tirò una serie di gomitate al braccio che teneva il marito.

“E’ un’anima senza cuore, umana. Sa solo uccidere, dovresti aiutarmi a portarlo via!” gridò l’orco.

“No!” strillò Bulma. Vegeta sentì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, allungò le braccia verso di lei e fu tirato indietro.

“Lascialo stare!”. Vegeta alzò il capo sentendo l’urlo di Goku e vide gli stivali blu del Son arrivare fino a davanti al suo viso.

“E’ pericoloso” borbottò il custode degl’inferi.

“Lo riporto io al limbo e lo tengo d’occhio. Tu puoi andare” rispose il Son. Si piegò, prese il bambino tra le braccia e se lo appoggiò al petto. Vegeta ansimò, l’occhio nero gli pulsava e le labbra spaccate sanguinavano.

“Anche da morto finisci nei guai, vero?” chiese Goku. Raggiunse una roccia e si sedette, sistemando seduto il principe dei saiyan sulle sue gambe.

“Dovevo tornare dalla donna” sibilò Vegeta.

“Anche io voglio tornare dalla mia Chichi. E’ così bella, intelligente e profuma meravigliosamente. Il mio cuore in sua presenza esplode e …”. Dichiarò Goku allargando le braccia.

“Non mi bastava essere agli inferi? Dovevo avere a che fare con un angioletto mieloso e cretino come te? La prossima volta non te ne andare da casa e così non fai il melanconico!” lo rimproverò Vegeta. Tentò di staccarsi l’aureola.

“E che quando chiudo gli occhi la vedo! Posso guardare i suoi lunghi e lisci capelli neri! Toccare le sue labbra rosa appena socchiuse, che desidero baciare! Sfiorare il suo ventre rigonfio dove cresce il mio piccolo futuro. In confronto alla sua luce il sole è spento. Vorrei che tutto il cielo sapesse che la amo!” gridò a pieni polmoni Goku.

“Quasi quasi cerco lo spirito di Freezer e mi faccio pestare …” borbottò Vegeta.

“Ti solo facendo capire che so perché dovevi rivedere Bulma. Manca anche a te così” ribatté Goku. Il guerriero dai capelli a fiamma si passò la mano tra i capelli.

-Direi solo che mi sento smarrito senza di lei- rifletté. Goku lo strinse a sé e sospirò.

“Troverò un modo per farti tornare con me, te lo giuro” promise.

 

 


End file.
